landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MongooseLover/Did anyone ever create what they wanted next for Land Before Time?
I admit, few probably went as far as me, but what did you have planned for future Land Before Time material and titles? Here is what I had. The Land Before Time TV Series Season 2 (Author's Note: The count starts at Episode 27 here, as I'm counting "The Cave of Many Voices" as Episode 1 and "Great Egg Adventure" as Episode 26.) Episode 27: Return to the Valley Littlefoot, Bron, Etta, Wild Arms, and the others try and return to the Great Valley, while dodging Horned Sharptooth, Featherhead Sharpteeth, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. Shorty, meanwhile, wonders about Bron and if he has been rescued in time. Episode 28: Bad Influence (Description: After Tricia nearly gets eaten by Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, Topps won't let Tricia play with the others anymore. Can they change his mind?) Episode 29: Return of the Egg Stealers (Description: Ozzy and Strut are back, this time taking Sharptooth eggs. After the kids meet some Sharpteeth who had their eggs taken, Chomper is forced to make a deal to get the eggs by the end of the day or else Ducky and Petrie will be eaten.) Episode 30: Night in the Mysterious Beyond (Description: The Gang of Seven gets stranded in the Mysterious Beyond for the night.) Episode 31: Yellow Belly Adventure (Description: The Yellow Bellies are back for some more wacky adventures.) Episode 32: The Fast Runner Race (Description: Ruby gets into races with some other Fast Runners who visit the Great Valley. Ruby is doing well. However, after a while, she starts to cheat as she likes winning and is caught by Chomper.) Episode 33: Sharptooth Family Reunion (Description: While in the Mysterious Beyond, the Gang meets up with Chomper's parents. Why Red Claw is after Chomper and Ruby is revealed.) Episode 34: Earthshake Escapade (Description: An earthshake occurs in the Great Valley. Many family members are stranded in various places. Chomper wants to help find them with his sniffer, but will they trust him?) Episode 35: Ali Returns (Description: Ali and Rhett are back. Has Rhett changed or is he still up to his old ways?) Episode 36: The Search for Guido (Description: Guido has gone sleep flying again. The Gang of Seven goes after him and has various misadventures, including a Spinosaurus encounter.) Episode 37: Friends for Dinner (Description: After Chomper takes a rock to the head while they play on the Great Wall, he forgets that he ever met Ruby and the Gang of Five. Determined to hunt them, they must hide from him in the Mysterious Beyond and find a way to restore him back to normal.) Episode 38: Tinysauruses in Trouble (Description: The Tinysauruses are having trouble with Tiny Sharpteeth (Compsognathus). Can Chomper talk them into being nice?) Episode 39: Return to Big Water (Description: After the Gang falls asleep on a log near water during a rainy night, they wake up to find that flood waters have carried them to the Big Water. They get help from Mo, but Swimming Sharpteeth are eager to make a meal of the group.) Episode 40: Great Valley Misadventure (Description: Bron and Shorty come back. However, Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper are trapped inside a cave during a minor earthshake. There, Shorty learns more about Littlefoot and Chomper's friendship. . He also learns to be less of a bully. However, Shorty worries that the longer they are trapped in there, the greater risk that Chomper might give into hunger and turn on them.) Episode 41: Boneyard Canyon (Description: The Gang goes off into the Mysterious Beyond and winds up in Boneyard Canyon, a place with many skeletons and Sharpteeth, including Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, along every turn. Can they get out of there alive?) Episode 42: Skip's Journey (Description: Skip has been living in the Great Valley for a bit now. He still misses his parents, however. He eventually goes looking for them with the others. They find his parents, but they are in danger from Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. Can they rescue them in time?) Episode 43: Domehead Danger (Description: After having a meeting with Chomper's parents to discuss plans to defeat Red Claw, the Gang has a run in with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They lose them. However, they have taken a deadly detour into the Mountains that Burn region. They brave tar, lava, and hostile Domeheads, who seem determined to make a meal of them, as they try and get back home.) Episode 44: Mr. Club Tail (Description: The Gang keeps having the bad luck of getting on the wrong side of Kosh (Mr. Club Tail). However, after an unfortunate incident, he gets into peril and only they can save him.) Episode 45: Dana and Dinah Return (Description: Dana and Dinah are back. The Gang has to watch them again, and they aren't happy about it. However, when Cera tells them to go take a hike, they take her literally and go wandering off into the Mysterious Beyond. Can the Gang find them before something else does?) Episode 46: Return of the Bullies (Description: Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are back, but this time they are the ones being bullied. The Gang eventually decides to help them out.) Episode 47: The Swimmer Competition (Description: Some unkind Swimmers insult Ducky, putting down her ability to swim. Ducky gets offended and challenges them to a swimming competition.) Episode 48: The Hidden Cave (Description: After learning from Mr. Thicknose about a cave, hidden behind one of the Great Valley water falls, that is said to hold interesting rocks, the Gang decides to get some for Ruby, who is feeling down. However, they get more than they bargained for.) Episode 49: Spike Is Missing (Description: After Spike stops to eat a plant, he gets lost from the others in the Mysterious Beyond. Can the Gang find him before Sharpteeth do?) Episode 50: The Punishment (Description: After one of the kids takes Tree Sweets that they weren't supposed to, the whole group is punished. Who is the guilty one? ) Episode 51: Snowed In ( Description: Tippy returns during a snowy time in the Great Valley. The snow doesn't seem bad enough to threaten the green food like in the past, but trouble arises when a few avalanches cut off parts of the Great Valley from each other. Can they dig their way through? ) Episode 52: The Flyers' Revenge (Description: Rinkus and Sierra form an alliance with Dil and Ichy to try and get back at Littlefoot and his friends and Pterano. Chomper learns a very startling secret that could change EVERYTHING. Note: This is three-parts.) Season 3 Episode 53 - Return of the Rainbow Faces Summary: The Rainbow Faces from film VII have dropped back in for a little visit. Episode 54 - Flyer Adventure Summary: Petrie and Pterano go off on some adventures together. Episode 55 - Up River Summary: After running away from the Great Valley due to an argument with her father, Cera accidentally falls into a river and is swept away. She meets Archie and Mo. Littlefoot and the others, meanwhile, go searching for her. Episode 56 - Stranded on the Smoking Mountains Summary: Littlefoot and the group are on the Smoking Mountains during an Earthshake. Though they are ok, they need to rely on Petrie's bravery to get them down. But is he up to it? More Episodes in Between The Land Before Time XV: The Friendly Sharptooth Flyer Summary: Littlefoot has Chomper as a Sharptooth close friend, but Petrie has none. All that changes when Ptero comes. But Ptero is afraid of Leaf Eaters, falsely believing his father to have been killed by them. Ptero keeps his dietary nature a secret but Petrie eventually find out. Petrie agrees to keep it a secret, but what will they do when others find out? Will they accept him or not? The Land Before Time XVI: The Lonely Longneck Summary: A Longneck named Dayo comes to the Great Valley. Something is troubling her, but she doesn't want to open up about it. She seems to be clumsy and panicky, especially about Sharpteeth. Some of the residents worry that she will bring trouble. Sometime after the arrival of Bron and Shorty, she opens up about her pain. Shorty, suffering from memories of his past, runs off. The Land Before Time XVII: The Threehorn Gathering Summary: The Threehorn Gathering, a Threehorn toughness contest, has come to the Great Valley. Cera finds a boyfriend, Alfred. Topps finds his father, Tryus. A dark secret is revealed about the fates of Cera's mother and siblings and it turns Cera's world upside down. Topps wants to get even with the Threehorns who did nothing when the tragedy happened. But is fighting the answer? The Land Before Time XVIII: Journey Under the Great Valley Summary: Littlefoot has hit the Time of Great Growing and has a rebellious streak. He has made new friends and started to shun his old ones. He begins to covert a legendary rock known as the Fire Rock, which is said to be under the Great Valley and bestow knowledge and wisdom to its finder. As he sets out for the Fire Rock, however, he starts to learn who his real friends are and aren't. The Land Before Time XIX: Adventure in the White Mountains Summary: Ali has returned. Her father is on a mountain with Hollowhorns and could be in danger. Littlefoot and his friends agree to help. Along the way, they meet Ruby and also Perrin, a Pteranodon who lives with her mother. The White Mountains are a series of high mountains. They have to brave greedy Longnecks and Sharptooth packs. And they get lost up there? Has Littlefoot gone too far? The Land Before Time XX: The Tale of a Spiketail Summary: Spike always wished that he could have somebody that was his true family. One day, a Spiketail named Stella show up with Tippy's herd and Spike's world is turned upside down when he finds that she is his aunt. Also, another Spiketail named Lisa arrives and he and she become fast friends. When Ducky is afraid of Spike leaving forever, she makes a deal with Orni, an Egg Stealer. The Land Before Time XXI: Hunter Valley Summary: Five young Fast Biters find an egg. When they realize that they have a young Club Tail, whom they name Leafie, they eventually come to realize that Leafie cannot stay with them in Hunter Valley forever. After Velo comes to call, they set out to find a place for their friend where she can be safe. Along the way, they meet Littlefoot and his friends. But will Leafie go with them? The Land Before Time XXII: Journey of the Great Flyer Summary: Petrie gets a new aunt, Etta. He trains to be a Great Flyer. However, while training, Pterano is injured and swept onto the Fast Water and to the Big Water. Petrie goes to rescue him, meeting Mo and Elsie, among others, along the way. But danger lurks everywhere including Sharpteeth and Rinkus and Sierra. Ducky is still single. However, that is soon about to change. The Time of Great Growing (TV Series) Season 1 Episode 1: Ptero in Love Description: Episode 2: Sten Description: Littlefoot and his friends get into a pinch in the Mysterious Beyond. They are rescued by a Chirostenotes named Sten. There’s just one problem: he likes to eat eggs. Can they trust him? Episode 3: The Home of the Egg Stealers Description: Littlefoot and his friends are stuck overnight with Sten, an Egg Stealer. They don’t fully trust him and are even more wary of his parents. However, Sten is their only hope of getting back to the Great Valley safely. Episodes and Seasons will be added The Land Before Time XXIII: The Green Food Shortage Description: Littlefoot and co are with their new friend Huaya the Spiketail and defend him from the bully Longneck Plo. However, more serious trouble happens when plants start dying across the Great Valley, forcing them more and more to go into the Mysterious Beyond for food and face dangerous Sharpteeth. Can the Gang find the source of the problem before the Great Valley loses all its food? The Land Before Time XXIV: The Longneck Crisis Description: Littlefoot meets his Uncle Kaha, who doesn't get along with the rest of the family. Indeed, he had pretended he wasn't related at all. However, the real test of loyalty comes when a disease comes to the Great Valley, affecting all adult Longnecks. Kafa somehow has avoided contamination and must go with Littlefoot and the others across the Mysterious Beyond to get the cure. The Land Before Time XXV: The Four Kinds Quest Part 1: The Time of Choosing Description: Littlefoot promised his mother that he'd unite the Four Kinds. However, nearly 20 years after her death, his resolve is put to a huge test when he is faced with defending a member of the very species that took her from him from the bias of the place she wanted him to live. As he begins to court Ali during the Time of Choosing, he faces a very challenging coming of age ahead of him. Part 2: The Incredible Journey Description: When Deino realizes he's in trouble, he kills the Old One and frames Chomper for it. Some bad news about Pterano comes out. Littlefoot is banished for life from the valley, and Deino is made dictator, the mood is gloomy indeed. However, the Gang goes after Littlefoot. Meanwhile, Chomper heads to the Land of Mists to hide out. There he will have to decide what side he's on. Part 3: The Heart Whispers Description: With time running out, Littlefoot heads toward the Valley of Sharpteeth to find Chomper and find out the truth. The Fanged Flattooth moves closer to making his final move to subdue Leaf Eaters, Sharpteeth, and Egg Stealers and complete his Bothtooth New World Order. The Prehistoric Pals must reunite and work together. Can Littlefoot defeat the Fanged Flattooth or is all lost? The Land Before Time: The Next Generation (TV Series) Description: A short series that takes place after LBT XXV: The Found Kinds Quest. As the name implies, it is the next generation. Ever wondered what the Gang of Seven's kids would be like? Here is the place to find out. (Note: This story is still under development and is in the early stages.) Category:Blog posts